The Problems with McFly
by Logan.Danger
Summary: SEQUEL TO "THE ESSENCE OF MCFLY". Basically, it starts where the other story left off. Pairings may be re-arranged again; sorry. M just in case!
1. Christmastime is Here

Chapter One: Christmastime is Here

So, we last left off with the gang reminiscing about all the memories of their time together. It has been two-ish weeks since then, and here are some things that have happened.

Tom and Leslie adopted a new kitten named Mittens (don't ask, it was Danny's idea). She was black with white paws, and everyone loved her to death (including Marvin).

Carolyn and Danny broke up, got back together, broke up again, and were back together once more. Talk about confusing.

Harry's birthday had gone fairly smoothly. Everyone treated him like a king, and Annabella bought him six presents. He was pretty happy about it all.

And, now, it's Christmas Eve (the day after Harry's birthday).

Tom and Leslie were in charge of cooking all the yummy Christmas food for many reasons. First, the only thing that Danny and Ellie could make was pizza. Dougie burned everything, as did Annabella. Harry was lazy, and so was Carolyn. But, Tom and Leslie were happy to be the ones cooking. They didn't really want to get food poisoning on Christmas. The rest of the gang was watching "Rudolph" in the Living Room.

"TIME TO EAT, FREAKS!" Leslie yelled from the kitchen. "HARRY, SET THE TABLE!"

"FINE!" Harry screamed back.

Dougie just rolled his eyes and laid back down. Ellie stroked his forehead and then kicked Danny so that she could get up. Typical day at the McFly residence, if you ask me.

"Wow, this looks great, Les," Annabella said as she sat beside Harry at the table.

"Six hours sure does pay off," Tom replied, smiling at Leslie as he helped her carry things in from the kitchen. "Wait… goddamn, I just spent six hours cooking."

Leslie walked over and kissed his cheek. "I've very proud of you, darling."

And, so, they all sat down to eat.

"Ugh, this food is too good," Dougie groaned, leaning back in his chair. "I want more, but I think I'll end up puking if I take a fifth serving."

"You ate four servings?" Ellie looked at him with disgust. "You're going to get fat, and I'm going to laugh. You hear me? Ha ha ha."

Dougie laughed. "You know you would still love me if I was fat."

"Sadly, yes," Ellie replied.

They were all talking and laughing, and just enjoying everything that life had to offer.

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Dougie screamed the next morning, running into Tom's room and jumping up on the sleeping couple. "IT'S CHRISTMAS! GET UP, LAZYBONES! I WANT TO OPEN MY PRESENTS!"

"Ugh," Leslie groaned, snuggling closer to Tom.

"You better get used to this," he explained. "It happens every year."

Dougie crawled under the covers beside Leslie. "Leslie, oh dearest ex-girlfriend but best mate of mine, can you please convince your boyfriend to wake up so that we can go open presents?"

Leslie kissed Tom's neck. "Dear, let's just go. I don't really enjoy being squished between my boyfriend and my ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah, I can imagine that would be awkward," Tom sat up and stretched his arms above his head. "Alright, Doug, go wake up the rest of the gang. I'll make us some pancakes, and THEN we can open presents. Okay?"

"YAY!" Dougie screamed, running out of the room.

"Every year?" Leslie asked.

"Every year," Tom replied.

About ten minutes later, after an insanely quick round of pancakes (Tom is a cooking genius), everyone sat down in the living room. Dougie was bouncing up and down with excitement, and Ellie was just laughing.

"Alright, Doug, you get first pick," Tom said, settling himself on the couch next to Leslie.

Things were all good.

TIMEBREAK

Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!


	2. This Song

Chapter Two

This Song

TIMETIMETIMETIMETIME

Ellie loved the guys from McFly; each and every one of them. Sure, they all had their faults, but they were all major sweethearts as well. Especially Dougie, for that matter. On a cold day in January, Ellie woke up feeling absoluetly dreadful. She was coughing, sneezing, and she felt as though a hammer was repeatedly pounding against her head. Dougie took one look at her before rushing out of the room.

She slept on and off for the next four hours, comfortable and cozy in the warm bed. Finally, Dougie walked back in carrying a steaming bowl, a cup of orange juice, and a DVD.

"I made you soup," he said with a shy smile. "It's my Mum's recipe. And Tom ran out and got Doctor Who from Video Library."

Ellie smiled weakly. "Thank you, Doug," she said, taking the bowl and the glass. He put on the show before sitting down beside her, and putting a protective arm around her waist.

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

Leslie tugged Tom's NASA shirt over her head before pulling back the covers and climbing into bed. Tom was still brushing his teeth; she could hear him. She was settling herself against the pillows when Danny walked in.

"Good night, love," he said with a small smile. "Sweet dreams. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Tom let out a laugh and walked out of the bathroom. "Good night, Dan."

Once Danny left, Tom locked the door before sliding himself under the covers and snuggling up beside her. She looked up at him, happy and perfectly content.

"And how are you this fine evening, Ms. West?" he asked, resting his forehead against hers. His big brown eyes looked tired and warm.

"I'm alright," Leslie replied, kissing him lightly. "And you, Mr. Fletcher?"

"Absoluetly peachy," he grinned and pulled her up onto his lap. "Today was wonderful, don't you think? All warm and snuggly and perfect. Except, of course, El being all sick and everything kinda sucked, but she's feeling much-..." she kissed him again. "Was I rambling?"

Leslie laughed. "Yes, you were rambling."

He kissed her again and again, until their lips were swollen and nearly two hours had passed. She turned off the bedside lamp and they continued kissing late into the night. Eventually, she passed out from exhaustion, but he remained awake. He stroked the small of her back, watching as she sighed happily. Tom remained this way until he fell asleep.

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

The boys were down at the studio, rehearsing the eleven songs from ORRainbow. All four girls remained at the flat. Carolyn was sleeping (night shift, remember), Anbe was working on a new sketch, and Leslie and Ellie were planning their next webshow.

(Their website's store was their major source of income (in brought in a LOT of money), and they always donated some to charity.)

Normally, Leslie would be estatic to be working on a new webshow... but, she had something on her mind that was bothering her a bit.

"El," she broke the silence, turning to her friend. "How long were you and Danny going out before you had sex?"

Ellie choked on her coffee, and spit it back into the cup. "Uhm, is this really the time to be discussing my love life?"

"It was just a question," Leslie muttered, stabbing at the laptop keys.

"Is Tom trying to pressure you into sex?" Ellie questioned.

Leslie groaned and fell against the back of the chair. "No, I'm trying to figure out why he doesn't have sex with me!" 

"Well..." Ellie had to contemplate this for a moment. Tom and Leslie had been together for awhile... they seemed to have a healthy, happy relationship... what could be wrong? Finally, a thought came to her. "He could be gay."

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

That evening, Harry took Anbe out to dinner for their seven month anniversary. They had been together the longest out of any couple in the gang, and they were proud of it. Harry had decided on Mercutio's, and they were seated by 7:30. After they ordered their food, the happy couple began to talk.

"I love this place," Anbe said, looking around the spacious, scarlet-painted room. "It's so... warm."

"Yeah, I have to agree," Harry said, fingering the small ring box in his pocket.

Anbe turned to look at him, her eyes wide with worry. "You alright, Harry? You're sweating a lot."

He took a deep breath. "Anbe, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you," he got out of his seat and knelt down before her. "Annabella Sophia Lewis, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. You have made these last seven months amazing, and I-... I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Anbe," Harry flipped open the box. "Will you marry me?"

Anbe's mouth dropped open as she stared at the diamond and onyx set on the simple silver band. She looked at him, her eyes sparkling with tears. "Yes," she said, pulling him to his feet. "Yes, I will marry you."

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

The flat was quiet. Danny had fallen asleep in his favorite armchair about an hour after Carolyn had left for work. Ellie and Dougie were asleep on their bed, Ellie curled up in a ball while he sprawled across the whole bed. Tom and Leslie were snuggled together on the couch, watching Doctor Who. Harry had called about an hour earlier, explaining that he and Anbe were going to go see a film before returning.

Leslie glanced up at Tom. "Tom," she whispered. "Tell Dan to go to bed."

Tom leaned over and punched Danny's shoulder, springing him awake. "You've been out for an hour, mate. Go to bed." Danny stood up and lumbered off towards his bedroom, leaving Tom and Leslie in silence.

"Are you gay?" she asked, pulling away from his embrace and situating herself at the end of the zebra-print couch.

"Why would I be going out with you if I were gay?" he replied, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head.

She shrugged. "Ellie thinks that you're secretly in love with Danny, and that I'm just a cover."

Tom laughed. "That is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard, Les. Danny and I would make a terrible couple!"

"Okay," Leslie stood up. "I'm going to bed." She walked into their bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

He walked in a few moments later, a confused look on his face. "Why are you so mad? What did I do?"

"THAT'S THE POINT!" Leslie yelled. "YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"What do you mean, I didn't do anything?" Tom closed the door and turned to face her.

"By this point in a relationship, most guys would at least want to have sex. Not that I WOULD have sex with them, but they would want it," Leslie explained, blushing slightly. "Am I not good enough for you?"

Tom had an incredibly blank look on his face. "Who ever said that I don't want to?" he asked almost angrily. "Goddamnit Les, I love you! You're way to good for me, and you deserve so much better. I haven't been bringing up the topic of... you know... because I knew that it would be your first time, and I didn't want to pressure you into anything. I thought you would make it clear when you were ready."

Leslie sand down onto the bed with a sigh. "Oh Tom, I'm so sorry. I've just been so stressed lately."

Tom sat down beside her. "It's okay, Les. You're just nervous, that's all." He put his arm around her waist, and kissed her gently. "Now, you get comfortable here, and I'll be back."

She pulled on a t-shirt and slipped beneath the covers, knowing full well that she would no longer be a virgin the next morning.

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

Ellie woke up, shivering slightly. Where was Dougie? She looked around the dimly lit room, and he was nowhere to be seen. She quickly pulled one of his hoodies over her head, and walked out into the Living Room.

"Oh, morning love," he said tiredly, handing her a cup of tea. "Didn't think you'd wake up this early."

She took a sip of the tea and grimaced. Dougie never put enough sugar in his tea. "Why are you awake so early, Dougles?"

"I had a, uhm, nightmare," Dougie blushed, taking the tea back. "I always make tea when I have a nightmare. Sorry if I forgot to tell you; Les knew."

She nodded, understanding completely. "That's alright, Dougles. Now that I know, you can just wake me up, and I'll have tea with you."

He smiled widely before pulling her down onto his lap. Ellie turned around and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. Dougie laughed.

"Okay, I'm ready to go back to bed now," he said, nuzzling his face into her hair. "No more nightmares for me."

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

Everyone slept in late, and (for once) Danny was the first person in the kitchen. He looked around, confused, before shrugging and beginning to make coffee. The front door opened, and Carolyn walked in, a tired smile appearing on her face when she saw Danny.

"Good morning," she said with a yawn, walking over and hugging him.

"Mmm, good morning," he replied, handing her a cup of coffee. Just like him, she drank it black; no sugar, no milk, no nothing. "How was your shift?"

Carolyn sipped at the coffee and immediately brightened. "One of the day waitresses quit, so I don't have to work nights anymore starting tomorrow."

Danny smiled widely, leaning down to kiss her. "That's great, Cari! Now I won't have to sleep in a cold bed all by myself..."

"I love you, Dan," she replied. "But, where is everybody? They can't have all left already."

"Actually, I was the first one awake," he said. "Shocking, right?"

Truthfully, though, Danny had not been the first one awake.

Leslie's ear was resting against the pale skin of Tom's chest. He was tracing circles on her back, causing her to shiver every few moments.

"Tom," she whispered, turning so that she was looking straight into his deep brown eyes. "Do you love me?"

"More than anything," he whispered back.

She smiled before hoisting herself up and kissing him. "Time to rise and shine, darling."

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

A mere half hour later, Tom and Leslie walked out of their bedroom, showered and fully dressed. His hand was holding her hand protectively, and they didn't separate for anything.

"Oh, morning mate," Dougie said from his spot at the dining room table. He was sitting beside Ellie, who was checking her email. "Nice of you to finally join the awake. I don't think you've ever slept in this late before. It's a new record."

Tom looked down at Leslie and cupped her face in his hands. "Well, what can I say, Doug? She brings out the best in me."

Danny waltzed out of his bedroom sporting Nikes, a pair of aviators, and a leather jacket. "Hello, have you wankers forgotten that we're recording a new song today? Chop chop! We need to be at the studio and warmed up in an hour!"

Both Dougie and Tom groaned in anguish, and grumbled as they got ready to leave. Harry soon joined them, followed by a bright-eyed Anbe.

"Bye," Leslie whispered to Tom. "I love you."

"Love you too," he kissed her quickly before rushing out the door. She sighed contentedly before leaning back in her chair. Ellie and Anbe glanced at each other.

"Leslie..." Ellie started. "Why are you so happy?"

Let's just say that this led to a rather interesting conversation.

TIMETIMETIMETIMETIME

Author's Note: Wow, it's been so long since I updated. Goodness bloody gracious! But, things are going to get better from here, I promise! I love you, dears! Love it? Hate it? Review it!


End file.
